Rick and Morty (Un Morty)
by LadyRose22
Summary: Soledad y tristeza son las características que representan a Morty. Cuanto mas sufrirá antes de que alguien lo note?
1. Monotonia

Monotonía

Morty se encontraba mirando el techo en su cama como todas las noche, internet lo aburría después de unas horas, no tenía amigos como para hablar con ellos en línea y no quería bajar a ver televisión, sus padres seguramente estarían discutiendo en la cocina.

No estaba de ánimos para escuchar peleas, pensó en ir al garaje a ver si estaba Rick pero por la hora seguramente estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera lo notaria.

Decidió tratar de dormir.

Paso una noche bastante mala se giro varias veces hasta conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto temprano y solo él estaba despierto, prendió la televisión y la miraba sin préstale mucha atención.

Pasaron por la calle un grupo de chicos hablando animadamente,Morty los miro con tristeza el sabia que nunca iba a estar así con amigos.

No era bueno tratando con personas, se sentía incomodo y no era una persona muy divertida como para que lo tomen en cuenta para salir a reuniones o fiestas.

Siguió mirando a los chicos que terminaron de pasar y suspiro.

El programa ya había terminado y no lo había notado, apagó la televisión y fue a desayunar.

Le pareció extraño que su familia no este levantada todavía, recordó que era sábado y seguramente seguían dormidos.

Tomo un plátano de la mesa de la cocina y se fue a su habitación.

Empezó a ordenar un poco y luego se aburrió.

Se puso a ver de nuevo el techo había contado infinidad de veces las telarañas que colgaban.

Quería ver a Rick, mas que eso quería hablar con alguien, notó que era con el único que hablaba a diario, con sus padres solo eran conversaciones de mesa y por compromiso y con su hermana, bueno con ella no hablaba.

Escucho ruidos en la cocina sus padres se habían levantado, su madre le reprocho algo a Jerry y este se quejo.

-Perfecto primera discusión del día.

Se tapo la cabeza con la almohada y se empezó a quedar dormido.

Summer abrió la puerta de su habitación para avisarle que baje a desayunar.

-Ya comí un plátano hace un rato

-Tienes que bajar igual Morty

Se levanto sin ganas de la cama y bajo las escaleras, se sentó en a la mesa.

Su madre hablaba por celular, debía ir a la veterinaria por lo que pudo escuchar, Jerry jugaba con la Tablet y Summer bueno era Summer estaba con su celular.

Morty quedo mirando su plato no tenia hambre.

Llego Rick y se sentó también en la mesa se empezó a quejar de su horrible jaqueca y siguió bebiendo de su botella.

-Morty te ocurre algo? Preguntó Beth.

-No, sólo no tengo hambre.

-Como te esta yendo en la escuela? Le hablo Jerry sin dejar de mirar su Tablet.

-Bien Jerry.

Ya sabia de memoria lo que respondería, siempre le preguntaban lo mismo y el respondía lo mismo, eso lo hacia sentir horrible.

-Morty algo te pasa, tienes cara de trasero. Le dijo Rick en tono burlón.

Morty solo lo ignoro y cambio un poco su expresión, estuvo esperando desde el día anterior para hablar con el, la única persona a la que parecía importarle un poco y lo único que le dijo era que tenia cara de trasero.

Se levanto de la mesa y se fue a su habitación.

Todos los demás se miraron entre ellos.

-Ese niño esta cada vez más raro.

Comento Rick y siguió bebiendo de su botella.

...

Hola :3

Decidí volver a subir el capitulo con algunos arreglos,gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo,me pueden dejar criticas o sugerencias hasta insultos todo es bien recibido xD


	2. Demasiados pensamientos

Demasiados pensamientos.

Rick noto desde hace algún tiempo, mejor dicho desde que bebe un poco menos en el desayuno por culpa de sus horribles jaquecas que Morty siempre respondía igual a las preguntas de sus padres y estos parecían no notarlo o no importarles, le parecía mas lo segundo.

También noto que en sus últimas aventuras parecía mas distante y distraído, Rick hacia sus clásicos chistes y este parecía reír por compromiso.

Que le ocurría a ese idiota, no es que me importara pero puede poner en riesgo nuestros traseros al salir de aventuras si esta tan distraído.

Ya debo dejar de pensar estas jaquecas me están matando pensó mientras seguía ordenando sus inventos en el garaje.

Se dio cuenta que en el estante faltaba una de sus botellas de licor.

-Ese niño…murmuro, bastante molesto.

-Morty ven aquí, rompiste una de mis botellas de licor?. Si es así pateare tu pequeño trasero. Gritó desde el garaje pero Morty no respondió.

Empezó a subir las escaleras asía demasiado calor, llegó todo sudado y bastante molesto arriba.

Fue a golpear la puerta de la habitación.

-Morty estas sordo, te estoy llamando. Grito de nuevo

Abrio la puerta y estaba Morty sentado en su cama, mirándolo nervioso y con un sweater puesto.

-No me escuchaste cara de trasero cuando te grite desde el garaje?

-Lo siento Rick, estaba escuchando música. Dijo Morty bastante nervioso.

Que demonios le pasa a este niño y porque lleva puesto un sweater con un calor que te asa los huevos, aparte de raro ya se chiflo pensó Rick.

-Voy al grano Morty, se te rompió una de las botellas de licor de mi estante?

-No, Rick yo no tocaría tus cosas sin permiso. Dijo mas nervioso y sudando.

-Morty por cierto te puedes sacar ese maldito sweater me incomoda hablar contigo todo rojo y sudado.

Morty quedo pensativo por un segundo.

-No tengo frio.

Si ya se chiflo, viajar por dimensiones le afecto tal vez deba cambiar mi cupón de Morty pensó por un segundo.

-Como quieras Morty.

Y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

Pudo escuchar como Morty suspiraba.

...

Hola :D

Gracias por leer este capitulo,siento que quedo un poco corto así que subiré 2 esta semana.

Nos vemos!


	3. Roto

Roto

Morty de nuevo llevaba horas mirando el techo se sentía triste, solo y con miedo.

Por un tiempo pensó que podía hablar con Rick hasta sintió que era su amigo, pero se dio cuenta que para Rick era solo un Morty que le salvaba el trasero de que lo encontraran por sus ondas cerebrales.

Y a parte de ser solo un Morty estaba roto, era un Morty roto, pensó que arian con los Mortys como el, seguramente los abandonaban en algún planeta desierto o hasta los podían sacrificar por no ser útiles.

Empezó a estremecerse, no quería dejar de existir.

Por lo menos quería servir de algo, servir como Morty, estar hay para su Rick saber que era necesitado lo reconfortaba.

Pero a veces no era suficiente saber que era necesitado, solo sentía que se ahogaba que ya no podía levantarse, solo quería gritar y desaparecer.

Tal vez si gritaba sus padres dejarían de pelear, Summer dejaría de ver su celular y Rick tal vez lo mirara como a una persona y no solo como un Morty.

Se tapo la cara con la almohada mientras lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

-Soy un Morty roto….

Murmuraba, mientras tomaba un poco del licor de la botella que le había robado a su abuelo.

...

Hola c:

Capitulo super corto pero creo que quedo interesante,el próximo sera mas largo lo prometo :P

Gracias por leer,lo aprecio muchísimo.

Es el primer fic que escribo,se que no es perfecto pero si lo leíste y lo disfrutaste estoy mas que feliz.

Saludos.


	4. Confrontación

Confrontación

Rick estaba desconcertado Morty estaba cada ves mas extraño parecía que trataba de actuar normal pero le costaba, suspiraba sin motivos y cuando creía que nadie lo miraba ponía una expresión de sufrimiento y nunca se sacaba ese sweater debía tener pulgas encima ya, pensaba Rick.

-Que cojones le pasa, lleva cerca de dos meses con cara de culo y se piensa que soy idiota como para no notarlo.

Murmuraba Rick desde el garaje mientras desarmaba un extraño aparato.

Estaba decidido a confrontarlo, Morty no había ido a la escuela y se quedo en la casa con la escusa de que se sentía enfermo y el aprovecharía para preguntarle que demonios le ocurría.

Estaba arriesgando su trasero durante sus venturas, Rick le hablaba y este solo le contestaba de manera automática y con expresión extraña, las distracciones de Morty podían matarlos en cualquier momento.

Morty había estado casi todo el día en su habitación, no lo había visto desde el desayuno, capas presentía que le diría algo pensó Rick.

Subió las escaleras y golpeo la puerta, nadie contesto.

-Morty si estas vivo responde.

No hubo respuesta, abrió despacio la puerta y Morty estaba sentado en su cama con los auriculares puestos, lagrimas en los ojos y la botella de licor que le faltaba a Rick en la mano.

-Morty que mierdas estas asiendo! Grito Rick enojado..

Mientras le arrancaba los auriculares a Morty para que lo escuche.

-Rick….balbuceo Morty

Sin entender bien que pasaba se quedo mirándolo.

-Por que mierda te estas tomando mi licor mientras lloras? Increpo Rick

-Yo…yo…solo quería probarlo.

Morty tartamudeaba al hablar y Rick noto que estaba algo ebrio ya.

Rick puso su mano en su cara bastante molesto y suspiro.

-Morty es mi licor y lo tomaste sin permiso.

Trataba de hablar de la forma más calmada que le era posible pero estaba demasiado molesto por la situación.

-Lo…lo…siento…Rick te comprare otra botella…si…otra…botella.

-No quiero otra botella, quiero esa botella ahora!

Morty empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-No…no…no…te voy a dar la botella, te comprare una nueva esta esta casi vacía…

Rick mas molesto que antes le grito.

-Morty no puedes tomar mis cosas sin permiso y menos una botella de licor, maldición!

Morty agarro más fuerte la botella y bebió un trago.

Rick estaba a punto de estallar.

-Dame la maldita botella Morty!

-No…no…no…puedo…

Rick quedo desconcertado como que no podía, ya no entiendo una mierda, al diablo con todo pensó.

Se abalanzo asía adelante tomando la muñeca de Morty con fuerza tratando de quitarle la botella y este mas se aferraba a ella.

-Dame la maldita botella de una ves Morty! Grito casi desesperado.

Ejerció mas fuerza y este soltó un pequeño grito y la botella cayo al piso.

Morty se agarraba la muñeca y lloraba desesperadamente.

Mierda creo que la cague, lo lastime pensó Rick. Se sentía bastante desesperado por la situación.

-Morty deja de llorar y déjame ver tu muñeca Beth me matara si te lastime…

-No…no…no… puedes ver…no debes verlo.

Balbuceaba Morty entre sollozos.

Rick oficialmente no entendía una mierda, estaba desesperado y molesto.

-Que no debo ver Morty? Le pregunto de la forma más calmada que pudo.

-Nada…

Y empezó a llorar aun mas desesperadamente.

Rick ya estaba desquiciado la situación lo había superado por mucho.

-Morty que cojones te pasa actúas jodidamente raro, siempre tienes cara de culo, lloras y suspiras por los rincones sin motivo y te pones ebrio con mi licor!

Morty comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte.

-Siento haberte gritado vale?. Ahora déjame ver tu puta muñecas.

Rick se abalanzo sobre Morty tirándolo sobre la cama y lo tomo del antebrazo con ambas manos, este empezó a moverse desesperadamente para zafarse.

Entre el forcejeo Rick sintió algo húmedo en sus manos bajo la mirada y era sangre.

Morty vio que Rick ya había visto sus manos y se quedo quieto agotado ya no podía seguir resistiéndose.

Levanto el brazo del chico subiendo su manga y lo vio un gran corte en la parte interna del brazo desde el codo hasta su muñeca y miles de cortes mas pequeños dispersos.

Rick desesperado tomo el otro brazo del chico y estaba igual que el otro solo que sin el gran corte.

Morty no dejaba de sollozar y Rick miraba sus manos llenas de la sangre de su nieto.

Se había quedado en blanco por unos segundos.

-Estoy roto no debías saberlo… no… no…debías saberlo

Los murmullos de Morty lo sacaron del transe.

-Morty..

...

Hola :3

Gracias por leer el capitulo de esta semana.

Hasta ahora es el que mas trabajo me dio,lo corregí varias veces pero al final me gusto el resultado.

Déjenme saludos,criticas o lo que gusten eso me anima a seguir escribiendo :P

Nos vemos :D


	5. Confusion

Confusión

Rick no podía pensar claramente, Morty había dejado de llorar y murmurar.

Sacudió un poco a Morty y este no respondía, se había desmayado.

Rick corrió al garaje a buscar su botiquín, el corte más grande necesitaba suturas.

Regreso con el botiquín y muchas vendas. Pensó en llevar a Morty a un hospital pero no se atrevió, llamarían a los padres de este y todo se iría al diablo.

Tomo con delicadeza el brazo más lastimado y lo limpio con cuidado.

Observo que tenía cientos de cortes pequeños y grandes, algunos ya estaban cicatrizados hace tiempo diría que años! Cómo es que nunca lo noto…

Los cortes más recientes eran los más grandes, hasta llegar al que era del largo de su antebrazo parecía hecho hace unas horas, limpió las heridas con cuidado.

Preparó la aguja y el hilo y comenzó a suturar él no era médico pero se las arreglaba bastante bien, mejor que desangrarse era.

Morty comenzó a revolverse en la cama mientras Rick daba las últimas suturas, al terminar siguió con el otro brazo.

Rick por último coloco las vendas, y por fin respiro.

Se quedó observando a Morty lo que parecieron horas.

La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras trataba de analizar toda la situación.

Porque demonios de lastimo así, Morty nunca fue un chico demasiado feliz pero no pensó que era un maldito suicida!

Ni siquiera sabía cómo debía sentirse, por Dios era Morty, no era muy inteligente pero en algo debió pensar para llegar a esto, maldición!

Morty comenzó a despertarse, Rick no sabía si quedarse en la habitación o dejarlo solo.

Tenía miedo de arruinar más las cosas estaba molesto, desesperado y con ganas de patearle el trasero a ese idiota por como se había lastimado.

Morty se movió un poco más en la cama y abrió despacio los ojos, miró hacia donde estaba su abuelo y noto que sus brazos estaban vendados.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer por su cara.

Maldición, ahora porque llora aun no le he dicho nada. Pensó Rick.

-Hola Morty…

Fue lo único que pudo decir.

...

Hola :D

Quiero darle las gracias a Danna Dalay Torres Chirinos por dibujar la imagen de este fic.

Visiten su tumblr tiene cosas muy suculentas :P

Muchas gracias también a los que dejan comentarios eso me motiva mucho,y a todos los que me leen.

Nos vemos en unos días,les traeré una sorpresita :3.

Ya saben dejen comentarios,saludos hasta insultos todo es bien recibido.

Ahora si me despido Besos.


	6. Palabras

Palabras

Se sentía fatal, la cabeza le daba vueltas, no entendía por que Rick estaba sentado en su cama mirándolo de esa forma, hasta que vio sus brazos vendados.

Rick ya lo sabia, recordó la pelea, la sangre y la expresión de su abuelo al ver sus brazos.

Eso le dolía más que cualquier herida.

Empezó a llorar en silencio, escucho a Rick saludarlo.

No pudo responder, solo sentía mucho dolor y vergüenza.

Continuo llorando sin hacer algún sonido, ya era un experto en eso.

Observo que Rick tomaba aire tratando de calmarse, se veía triste y enojado. Era imposible que este triste por el.

Seguro era por que se bebió su licor, si esa por eso. No podía pensar le dolía demasiado la cabeza.

Rick tomo aire de nuevo, acomodo su bata, se veía mas calmado. Pero lo miraba más que enojado, triste, muy triste.

La tristeza que veía en sus ojos lo estaba matando.

Por fin hablo de nuevo mirándolo a los ojos mientras Morty seguía llorando.

-Por que mierda te lastimaste?...Perdón no quise gritarte.

Rick le acababa de pedir disculpas de forma sincera? O eso entendió a través del fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Maldición Morty, te hubieras podido matar, te das cuenta?

Dijo Rick con un nudo en la garganta y temblando un poco.

-Que le hubiera dicho a tus padres, dime Morty porque?

Rick se oía comprensivo y Morty por un momento pensó que había muerto y ese era el cielo de los Mortys donde los Ricks eran amables con ellos.

Morty se sentó en la cama muy dolorido y suspiro mientras sollozaba.

-No puedo decírtelo Rick. Murmuro muy despacio

-Por que no puedes…

-Por que tengo miedo.

El nudo en la garganta de Rick era cada vez más grande.

...

Hola :3

Gracias por leer,esta semana pasaron varias cosas tristes,pero seguiré subiendo el fic,no se preocupen.

Y ya saben pueden dejar criticas,sugerencias etc.

No vemos,besos :)


	7. Lagrimas

Lagrimas

Ya no entendía nada de nada de que demonios hablaba Morty.

Se acomodó en la cama acercándose más al menor.

-Miedo por qué?

Miedo de el?, fue lo primero que cruzo por su cabeza. Digamos que no era el abuelo modelo pero tampoco lo golpeaba o torturaba como para tenerle miedo.

Noto que al chico se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, y comenzó a hablar mientras sollozaba.

-Me duele vivir así, no puedo hacer amigos, mi familia prácticamente ignora mi existencia y tu…bueno, solo soy un Morty podrías cambiarme en cualquier segundo por otro.

Rick quedo sin palabras.

Morty continúo hablando y cada vez era más difícil de entenderle por su llanto.

-Me sentía muy deprimido y solo, ya no me importaba nada, comencé a lastimarme para no sufrir, si mis padres me veían llorar era aun peor se echaban la culpa uno con el otro por mi comportamiento.

Morty casi entre balbuceos continúo hablando.

-Pero un día llegaste y me demostraste que le importaba a alguien, pero… solo era por que me necesitabas, soy solo un objeto para ti.

Terminaste siendo como todos los que me rodean.

Y al final volví a lastimarme.

-No quería que lo supieras por que el único consuelo que me quedaba era por lo menos serte útil, pero empecé a estar tan deprimido que ya no podía hacer nada y empecé a fallarte en nuestras aventuras.

Y te molestaste conmigo.

Morty comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte mientras comenzaba a estremecerse.

-Sabia que si moría te darían otro Morty, podría serte útil en algo por lo menos una ultima ves.

-Tome uno de los cuchillos dela cocina esta mañana y me encerré en el baño

Rick sentía punzadas en el estomago con cada palabra que Morty pronunciaba.

Trago saliva, era demasiado doloroso contarlo.

-Empecé a cortarme…pero dolía demasiado y no pude seguir.

Salí del baño necesitaba pensar otra forma de hacerlo, pasé al lado tuyo en el pasillo pero estabas tan ebrio que no lo notaste.

Me encerré en mi habitación, pero al final no pude hacerlo.

-Soy un cobarde, pensé que el licor me ayudaría pero no funciono.

-Estoy roto, muy roto…

Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de quedar sin palabras.

Rick sintió que el corazón se le rompía, se sentía una mierda, jamás noto la tristeza y dolor de Morty, era Su Morty y él no lo supo cuidar.

Se inclino hacia adelante y lo abrazo.

Sintió el cuerpo del chico muy frágil y pequeño.

Este se aferro a su espalda y continúo llorando.

-Perdón por todo Morty, jamás quise lastimarte.

Noto como el chico aflojo el abrazo y lo quedo mirando.

Ahora era Rick el que lloraba.

No podía dejar que lo vea así. Tenia que ser fuerte por Morty no podía derrumbarse con el.

Morty agarro la mano de Rick y le sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Solo soy un Morty, no te preocupes por mi…

-Si me preocupo por ti, idiota!

.Dijo Rick casi gritándole.

Lo tiro de nuevo hacia adelante y continuo abrazándolo.

...

Hola,como están? :3

La semana pasada no hubo capitulo por que decidí descansar un poco.

En compensación les dejo aparte del capitulo un drabble,los invito a leerlo.

Y como siempre los invito a dejar sugerencias,criticas lo que gusten xD

Saludos :D


	8. Promeza

Promesa

Su abuelo lloraba por el,Morty no lo podía creer, tal vez lo quería un poco.

O solo fue la adrenalina del momento, ya no importaba, el abrazo de su abuelo fue lo más reconfortante que había sentido en su vida.

Seguía sintiendo mucha culpa pero menos soledad, eso estaba bien, supongo pensó.

Le pareció que Rick había parado de llorar y soltó el abrazo para quedar al frente de el.

-Morty, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto entiendes?

Le dijo de una forma tranquila y sincera.

-Promételo

-Rick…no se si pueda…

-Morty promételo! No te remplazare por nadie me escuchas, pero si lo haces de nuevo y te mueras encuentro la forma de revivirte y te pateo el trasero.

Morty sonrió por el comentario de su abuelo, era gracioso en los momentos más inoportunos.

-Lo prometo Rick, ya no lo are.

Quedo mirando a Rick a los ojos este se sentía un poco mas tranquilo al escuchar que Morty ya no se aria daño.

Se enderezo en la cama y le tomo la mano a Rick, esté no la aparto.

-Morty aun hay un problema tus padres ellos verán tus brazos lastimados y querrán una explicación.

Rick tomo aire y continuo hablando parecía que le dolía lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Soy tu abuelo, debería decirles para que te ayuden…

Morty lo miro horrorizado ellos no lo podían saber lo enviarían a un hospital o peor aun a una institución mental, no quería separarse de su abuelo.

Rick continúo hablando.

-Me prometiste que no lo arias mas y confió en ti, así que no se los diré.

-No servirá de nada que les diga solo te internaran en algún lugar murmuro Rick mirando el suelo.

Morty ya sabía que eso era cierto.

-Te puedes levantar?

-Creo que si pero estoy muy mareado…

Rick lo miro pensativo.

-Perdiste mucha sangre y tienes una resaca del demonio dudo que siquiera puedas caminar.

-Lo siento Rick, murmuró Morty.

Y se sentó en la cama, la habitación era un desastre, sangre en las sabanas y todo regado por el suelo.

Rick se paro y lo quedo observando por un instante.

Lo tomo por debajo y lo levanto como a un niño pequeño, Morty solo lo podía mirar sorprendido.

-Si le dices a alguien de esto yo mismo te mato.

Dijo Rick un poco molesto.

Morty solo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

Lo empezó a llevar en dirección a la escalera bajo con el mas pequeño en brazos hasta llegar al sofá de la sala y lo acomodo hay.

-Morty te quedas quieto hay y no te muevas!

Dijo en tono demandante.

-Iré a ordenar el desastre de tu habitación y pensar una maldita idea `para decirles a tus padres sobre que ocurrió.

Morty se quedo observando el techo como siempre hacia hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se quedo dormido.

...

Hola como estuvo su semana? c:

De aqui en mas solo quedan 3 capitulos,pero no se preocupen tengo varias ideas para mas fic.

Gracias por leer :3


	9. Culpa

Culpa

Ya había dejado a Morty en el sofá, debía ordenar todo el caos en la habitación de ese niño.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras pensaba, como era posible que ese idiota creyera que iba a remplazarlo.

Se paro en seco a mitad de la escalera, recordó la infinidad de veces que hizo bromas respecto a cambiar de Morty y las caras que este ponía al escucharlo, maldición!

-Parte de esto es mi culpa.

Murmuro para si mismo.

Continuo subiendo las escaleras, ya podía pensar con más claridad.

Empezó a recordar las veces en que Morty se veía mal, su cara de tristeza sin motivos para el, los suspiros, la falta de apetito, lo desanimado y distraído que estaba en sus aventuras y por ultimo ese sweater que había comenzado a usar y no se quitaba jamás en los últimos meses.

Eran señales claras de que algo estaba mal, muy mal y él no las supo ver.

Le dolía el pecho, sentía culpa? No recordaba la ultima ves que se había sentido así, o si alguna vez se había sentido de esa forma mejor dicho.

Llego a la habitación del niño, entró y observó toda la escena, las sabanas manchadas y la botella en el piso, sentía que se le revolvía el estomago.

Arrugo las sabanas entre sus manos y las tiro en una esquina.

No podía verlas, le causaba dolor saber que era su culpa, era la sangre de Morty y él era el culpable.

Busco en el armario unas sabanas limpias y las tendió sobre la cama, abrió la ventana la habitación olía a sangre y alcohol, sentía que se ahogaba ahí dentro.

Tomo las sabanas manchadas y la botella del piso, bajos las escaleras despacio seguro Morty estaria dormido.

Busco en la cocina una bolsa y metió las cosas, era mejor unas sabanas perdidas que explicar la sangre y que todo se vaya al demonio.

Salió fuera de la casa con la bolsa y la coloco en el basurero no la quería cerca le hacia revivir todo lo que había sucedido.

Entro a la casa y se paro al lado de Morty, saco su botella y bebió un par de tragos.

Morty dormía tranquilamente, comenzó a observarlo en detalle, se veía mal, estaba muy delgado y recordó que no le costó nada levantarlo.

Como es que tampoco noto eso, se sentía una mierda ya.

Bebió de nuevo de su botella y se sentó en el suelo al lado de su nieto y le acaricio el cabello.

-Lo siento…Soy un gilipollas.

Susurro muy despacio.

El niño comenzó a despertarse.

...

Hola,como están? :3

Ya empece las clases así que cada ves tengo menos tiempo para escribir .

Faltan solo 2 capítulos para terminar,ojala estén disfrutando este fic.

Gracias por todas las reviews,me dan muchos ánimos para continuar escribiendo.

Hasta la próxima semana :)


	10. Afecto?

Afecto?

Empezó a abrir lo ojos y vio a Rick sentado en el suelo, lo había despertado un susurró.

-Rick…

Le dijo al mayor con una vos dormida.

-Te desperté, lo siento.

-Esta bien.

Se sentía muy incomodo y le costaba ver al mayor a la cara casi que quería enterrarse entre los almohadones del sofá.

-Ya arreglé la habitación, solo descansa.

Morty se sorprendió, Rick le hablaba con mucha tranquilidad y afecto?

No sabia como responder, Rick siguió hablando y eso lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya sé que decirle a tus padres tienes que seguirme la corriente vale?

Morty asintió con la cabeza.

Sabía que sus padres llegarían en unas horas y sentía miedo de lo que pudieran decir al encontrarlo en ese estado.

Noto que Rick estaba agotado, quería decirles tantas cosas pero no le salían las palabras, sólo podía mirarlo.

-Morty si me quieres decir algo solo hazlo.

-Rick…

Bajo la cabeza, no podía hablar y empezó a contener las lagrimas ya no quería llorar.

Noto que Rick se paro, y lo tomo en brazos de la misma forma que hace unos minutos.

Lo llevaba de nuevo a su habitación, sentía mucha tranquilidad estando en los brazos de su abuelo.

Llegaron a las escaleras y a Rick le costaba subir con el en brazos.

-Puedo caminar, creo

Susurro Morty

-Lo que menos quiero es que te rompas una pierna así que cállate Morty.

Y lo agarro mas firme entre sus brazos.

Llegaron a la habitación y lo coloco suavemente en la cama.

Rick quedo mirándolo por un momento.

-No puedes dormir vestido.

Dijo pensativo.

Se acercó y tomo a Morty despacio por los brazos sacándole la remera.

-Rick…puedo desvestirme solo.

-No, no puedes, si te mueves mucho se abrirán las suturas.

-Esta bien…

Contesto Morty algo tímido.

Rick doblo la remera con cuidado y la coloco al lado de la mesita de noche.

Se estaba quedando dormido de nuevo mientras Rick buscaba en el armario su pijama.

Le puso con cuidado la camiseta y ahora estaba por quitarle los pantalones.

Morty se despabilo por completo pegando un salto, no podía ver sus piernas no quería hacer sufrir mas a Rick.

-Dormiré con el pantalón.

Dijo Morty casi gritando y aferrándose a las sabanas.

...

Hola,como están? :3

Yo bastante ocupada ya comencé las clases :(

Acá les traigo el ante ultimo capitulo,gracias por leerme.

Saludos


	11. Te Quiero

Te Quiero

Y ahora que demonios pasaba, estaba casi dormido hace un segundo y ahora le grita?

Rick suspiro molesto.

-Morty no te are nada raro si eso es lo que crees, los niños no son mi rollo vale?

-Rick, no es eso…

Murmuro de forma casi inaudible.

-Entonces Morty?

Noto que Morty se estaba poniendo nervioso y muy ansioso.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a hablarle.

-Morty, ya no tienes que tener miedo por nada ya te lo dije, puedes decirme lo que quieras vale?

Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama y saco su botella para beber un trago, tomó aire y continuo hablando.

-Ya no quiero que me ocultes cosas, esto se podría haber evitado si yo te hubiera escuchado, soy un gilipollas.

-No lo eres Rick…

Dijo el pequeño agachando la cabeza.

-Cállate Morty sé que lo soy y ahora déjame ponerte el pantalón del pijama.

Morty se estremeció en la cama de nuevo, se veía dudoso en contestar.

-Vale…

Una lágrima empezó a correr por su cara.

Tomo su almohada y se tapo la cara con ella.

Rick se sintió bastante desconcertado por la reacción de Morty.

Comenzó a quitarle los pantalones con cuidado y cerca del muslo noto marcas de cortes pero no tan profundas como las de sus brazos.

Estas se veían incluso más antiguas.

Se quedo paralizado, trató de tomar aire y continuar no quería que Morty notara cuanto le dolía verlo así.

Continúo sacándole el pantalón y le coloco el pijama con cuidado.

Al terminar se arrimó a la cabecera de la cama.

Morty se saco la almohada del rostro y lo observo ya sabia que había visto los cortes.

-Morty no me ocultes mas nada, demonios!

Le dijo Rick casi gritando y temblando un poco.

Morty solo asintió con la cabeza.

Rick se arrimó aun mas y lo abrazo, quería que sea feliz no era solo un Morty, era Su Morty y quería que él lo sepa.

-Morty…Te quiero.

Sintió como Morty comenzaba a llorar y lo abrazaba aun más fuerte.

-Yo también Rick.

...

Hola :)

Aquí esta el capitulo final,me tarde en escribirlo y no estoy del todo convencida como quedo pero di mi mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron mi fic durante estos meses y en especial a las personitas que dejaron reviews me ayudaron un montón en momentos difíciles,gracias de verdad.

Saludos y ojala lean mis próximos fic prometo que no van a tener que esperar mucho.


End file.
